


Take Charge

by theladyspades



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Ejaculate, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyspades/pseuds/theladyspades
Summary: A little request leads to a lot of fun in the bedroom.





	Take Charge

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt on Tumblr and I made a friend of mine choose which one to use and she chose that one. There are very limited CageBlade fics, especially NSFW ones, and that's gotta change. So, here I am, with free reign to be Sergeant McNasty ;) 
> 
> Anyway, it shows a different side of the couple, so you've been warned, lmao. Enjoy!

**“Lay back and touch yourself. I want to watch.”**

Kinky. Sonya laughs incredulously as Johnny raises an eyebrow in wait, his baby blue eyes searing into her simple pink shirt. Now she feels naked, and she hasn’t even made any moves yet. “Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack,” he answers simply. She doesn’t move, just to prove a point. “Well?” She sighs. “What happened to letting me take charge this one time? Are you _that_ unwilling to give me control just this once?”

“Just a little,” is her knee jerk response. He tuts at her. “Don’t you tut at me, John Robert—” 

“C’mon Sonya,” he practically begs her, “please?”

“You’re a freak,” she laughs. Nevertheless, she does what he says. But that doesn’t mean she’s gonna make it easy for him. Crossing her arms over the hem of her shirt, she slowly lifts it up, exposing the smooth skin little by little. He bites his lips, impatient. She finally wrestles it off and tosses it carelessly on the floor. Next, she gets on her knees in bed and slowly wiggles out of her jean shorts, the ones Johnny loves staring at her in before lying back down on the bed. 

“You’re taking _way_ too long,” he grouses.

She shoots him a glare. “Shut up.”

“Mean!”

She wants to curse him out, but refrains. Instead, she unhooks her bra from the front, and Johnny can’t stop the lascivious groan escaping his mouth. “Like what you see, huh?” she teases.

His eyes roll to the back of his head before refocusing on her… just as she begins twisting her nipples in her fingers. “Oh, yeah,” he mutters, “very much so.”

“Good,” she praises him. She continues to knead each breasts in her hands, enjoying the sensations herself. She feels a spot forming in her underwear and briefly wonders if he sees it too. She gets her answer when he feels his eyes now staring straight at her core, causing more syrupy liquid to cascade down. Temporarily lost in the moment, she throws her head back and lets out a soft purr of delight. 

Johnny chuckles at the sight. “Enjoying yourself, honey?”

She bites her lip. “Mmm hmm,” she moans. Becoming more comfortable with her own touches, she takes off her panties in one fell swoop and throws them at him. He’s too distracted, and he misses the catch. “Wow,” she laughs, “what happened to your reflexes?”

“Shh,” he shushes her. “Continue. You’re not off the hook.”

Sonya’s right hand slowly travels down her body, stopping briefly to stroke the short, fine pubic hairs. “Damn… I need a wax.”

“A real man doesn’t care. Stop stalling, babe,” Johnny demands. 

“Sorry,” she tells him gently, and the tone of her voice causes his pants to suddenly feel tighter against his body. “Then again,” she laughs, dipping her finger into her opening, “I’m really not.”

“Ugh,” he mutters. He sheds his sleeveless undershirt, dropping it on the floor next to him. “More.”

She chuckles. Her index finger tantalizingly circles the outskirts of her inner folds, purposely bypassing her clit. Then it travels a short path between her opening, right back to her center. She jolts at her own touch. Her finger is now coated in her own juices. “Mmm,” she mewls. Two fingers now gently rub up and down her center softly, doing her best to emulate what her husband’s tongue would feel like against her. 

With her left hand, she inserts her middle finger into her opening, switching her movements on her dominant hand from stroking up and down to rotating her fingers above her center. She wiggles her toes as she continues her actions on herself, gradually increasing pressure. She’s able to stop the moans from getting out of hand by biting her lip hard. “That’s it,” he murmurs, encouraging her, “keep going.”

Sonya listens to Johnny by inserting a third finger. She’s hit with another wave of pleasure as she moans slightly louder this time. “Oh, fuck,” she mutters into the air. “Fuck,” she hisses. Toes curling and flexing repeatedly as she’s close to the edge, her fingers rub at her center faster. “Fuck,” she groans louder.

Lost in her own world, she doesn’t realize he’s on the bed until he gently pries her fingers away from her body. “You look like you need some help,” he whispers in her ear before licking the outer shell. She shudders from the touch as she wiggles her toes again. “Unless, you know—”

“Are you going to keep talking? Or are you gonna suck on me?” she wonders, impatient at his speech. 

He chuckles indignantly. “So brazen,” he fusses. He shifts his body so he’s between her legs, breathing soft, cool air on her center, making her moan again. On cue, she wraps a leg around his shoulder. 

“Ah tut, tut,” he chides her playfully, “put it down.”

“But—” she tries to defend herself.

“ _Down_ ,” he commands her. Throwing her head back on a pillow, she puts her leg down on the bed next to him again. “Good,” he says, and her reward is his tongue swiping against her once. She groans into the air and barely resists the urge to place her leg on him again. With a tug, he grabs her hips and pulls her closer to his head. He flicks his tongue on her clit and laughs when she comes undone, more liquid dripping down from her inner core. “Mmm,” he says before lifting her legs and holding them down hog style. He pounces, encasing her clit in his mouth and flicking his tongue back and forth while suckling softly. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she whispers, bunching the sheets up in her fists. His tongue works faster, and she moans salaciously, each new sound rising in pitch and tone. “Oh, Johnny,” she groans deeply.

“Hmm?” he hums on her. 

Her body shakes from the vibrations and curls her toes again. “Fuck, keep going.” He rolls his eyes before he pulls away with an audible _pop_. “No,” she whines.

He looks up at her with smoldering eyes. “What’d I say?” She hides her moans with a badly rendered cough. “Hmm, Sonya?”

“You said y-you were in charge,” she manages to mutter, still fisting the sheets tightly. “Sorry. I won’t forget.”

“Better not,” he states. The tip of his tongue then grazes back and forth on her as he captures her clit in his mouth again. Her breath shudders in her chest and he gives her reprieve by resting her legs on his shoulders, solely for his benefit; his tongue probes deeper as he inserts a slick finger. Curling it into a ‘come hither’ motion, the pad of his fingertip makes contact with her oh, so elusive g-spot. Combined with the motions of his tongue and his deft fingers, she shivers uncontrollably in his arms. 

“I’m close, I’m close,” she whispers in a warning. It’s his favorite part of this. His coup de grace is his teeth lightly biting at her clit. With a final moan, she’s unable to help herself when she grinds her hips against him as he draws out every bit of her orgasm in his mouth. He moans appreciatively when her juices flow languidly into his mouth. “Oh, fuck,” she stutters. 

With a final suck of her clit, Johnny pulls away slightly, looking up at her now dark green eyes, the brown flecks standing out as they glisten with satisfied tears. “Mmm,” he moans deeply before chuckling at her. 

Sonya breathes heavily, rubbing one of her feet on his back. “That was amazing,” she compliments him.

“Have you known me to underperform, baby?” When she doesn’t answer, he looks up. She shakes her head, afraid to speak. “I always give 110% to _all_ of my performances.”

“No practice needed, huh?” she jokes with him. How is she talking? “Come here and kiss me.”

He acquiesces and crawls up her body to envelop her lips in his, slipping his tongue in her mouth and letting her taste herself. She surprises herself with a moan as she grabs the back of his head and threads her fingers in his hair. They part and he peppers her neck with nibbles and kisses. “Ugh, Johnny.”

He squeezes one of her breasts in his hands as he continues his ministrations. “Say my name again, baby.”

“Johnny,” she whispers. He shifts again, rubbing his member against her several times before slowly entering her, burying himself to the hilt. “Yes, Johnny,” she moans loudly, matching each movement of his hips with her own. She secures her arms around his neck and he connects his forehead with hers. They kiss, each thrust eliciting a moan from her.

“Tell me how you want it,” he whispers in her ear. She bites her lips, unable to form coherent words. “Hmm?”

“Mmm, faster,” she manages to squeak, and he pushes himself off her slightly. She’s about to ask what in the fresh hell he’s thinking before he tugs her hips in a new position. Sitting on the bed on his knees, he winds her legs around his waist before thrusting into her wildly. Unable to grab anything to hold on the bed, her arms go to their bedpost. “Yes, fuck yes, just like that,” she praises him.

They continue for at least an hour, switching positions almost every twenty minutes until Sonya’s finally on top of him, bouncing up and down on his lap. He wraps his fingers around her long hair and tugs, causing her head to tilt back as she continues to grind against him. “Fuck, baby, I’m coming.”

“Me too, yes,” she moans. He swiftly flips her on her back and pulls out, grunting repeatedly as he strokes his dick. In a bold move he hadn’t seen before, she lowers her mouth to meet him. And she bats his hand away as she takes over, taking him fully in her mouth. 

“Oh, Christ, Sonya,” he manages to groan as the hot velvety liquid of his cum slides down her throat. She strokes him a few more times before gathering her wits long enough to close one eye and swallow with much effort. “Fuck,” he mutters, “that was sexy.”

“You’re welcome,” she tells him. While she’s still on her back, panting heavily, he slips two fingers inside of her, thrusting back and forth rapidly. She quivers on the bed again. When his mouth connects with her clit once again, she moans loudly, pressing his head closer to her. More of her juices lands on his face and his filthy snickers sends shivers down her spine, causing more of the sticky fluids to shoot up at him. “Fuck,” she squeals.

“Fun shit,” Johnny laughs. He finally peels himself away from Sonya as he brings his two fingers to his mouth, savoring the taste of his wife’s passion. “Now,” he starts again, “aren’t you glad I came up with this idea?”

She scoffs (read: moans). “ _Your_ idea?” He nods. She snorts back laughter. “You wish you came up with this idea.”

“Aww come on, baby,” he pouts, “gimme a little bit of credit for once.”

She shrugs. “Nah. This is your one time pass, but I’m back in charge.”

“Oh?” he wonders. 

“Mmm hmm,” she replies. She bundles her hair up into a bun once more, forgetting she doesn’t have a scrunchy to tie it back… again. _Whatever_ , she reasons. “But, this was fun while it lasted.” She positions her legs on either side of his shoulders, hovering above his face. Though she was back in General Blade mode, she tried a different approach. “Please?” she cajoles softly, wiggling her hips above him.

He laughs. “You know I can’t resist watching you come undone multiple times,” he says. He places his hand on her hips again. “My lovely little masochist.”

And he lowers her onto his face again, making her moan into the air.


End file.
